


Ponche navideño

by MintandChocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Traducción a español, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintandChocolate/pseuds/MintandChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la fiesta de Nochebuena de los Winchester y Dean no encuentra a Castiel en ningún lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponche navideño

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eggnog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821076) by [Morethancupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake). 



> ¡Mil gracias a [la autora original](http://iwanttopizzamanyou.tumblr.com/) de este fanfic por permitirme publicar esta traducción! Si disfrutaron la historia y desean dejar mensajes, los traduciré para ella.  
> La traducción no fue beteada, por lo tanto cualquier error es mío.  
> 

Castiel no está en la cocina, donde Mary y Ellen ríen y hablan por encima de sus copas de vino. Cuando su madre lo atrapa y lo besa en la mejilla, Dean no puede siquiera fingir que le molesta. Se siente demasiado feliz, repleto de cariño, como para hacer eso.

Castiel no está en el jardín, donde Jo tiembla y fuma mientras susurra al teléfono. Probablemente, aún crea que nadie sabe que le gusta Adam. Dean no puede hacer más que reír al pensar en el desastre que ocurrirá cuando Ellen se entere.

Castiel no está en la sala de estar, donde Bobby mira religiosamente la televisión. Su ligera borrachera tras un par de copas del ponche de huevo de Mary es evidente. Dean no puede culparlo, honestamente; él solo ha bebido tres y ya no está seguro de poder sentir sus dedos.

Castiel no está en el comedor, donde parece que su hermano y Gabriel estaban poniéndose cariñosos. Dean no puede contener la risa ante la expresión de puro horror pintada en el rostro de Sammy mientras este intenta volver a ponerse su camisa. Como siempre, la fiesta de Nochebuena de los Winchester está llena de sorpresas. Dean logra esquivar el almohadón que Gabriel le arroja y se retira con un guiño luego de darles algunas sucias sugerencias. Esto probablemente calmará las hormonas de su hermano menor.

Castiel no está en el antiguo dormitorio de Dean, donde Ash está sentado en el suelo leyendo viejos libros de historietas y bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Buscas a tu hombre, Deano?

Tras muchas promesas y persuasión, Dean había logrado convencer a Castiel de que lo acompañase a la fiesta. Se estaba sintiendo mejor, últimamente, y Dean no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que Castiel sufrió un ataque de pánico, pero aun así no le gustan los grupos numerosos. Está bien cuando se trata de una o dos personas, no demasiado ruidosas; entonces, siente que puede respirar. Dean sabe que Castiel solo aceptó ir a la fiesta para complacerlo y se siente culpable por abandonarlo para atender su teléfono y desearle una feliz Navidad a Benny y Andrea. Generalmente, dejarlo con Bobby era una buena idea. Bobby y Castiel se comprendían mutuamente sin necesidad de hablar, y el mayor siempre encontraba la forma de calmar al joven.

—¿Lo has visto? No lo encuentro en ningún sitio.

—Se fue con tu papá al terminar la cena. Supongo que iba a soltarle el gran discurso, _no lastimes a mi hijo_. Se fueron a la cochera.

Dean deja de respirar por un momento, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Su relación con John aún era algo… complicada. No hablaban mucho, y cuando lo hacían, acababan gritándose el uno al otro. Dean había dudado salir del clóset por muchos años, principalmente porque no estaba listo para enfrentar la decepción y las palabras duras de John. Salir con Castiel había cambiado eso. Dean dejó muy claro que su sexualidad no era algo abierto a debatir y que Castiel era el hombre con quien se casaría. Tómenlo o déjenlo. No recuerda si John abrió la boca siquiera. Solo sorbió un trago de su gaseosa y observó a Castiel por el resto de la noche.

Dean corre y deja atrás a Gabriel y a Sam, a Bobby y a Jo. No puede permitir que su padre hiera a Castiel. Simplemente, no puede. Le había prometido que estaría con él esta noche y se siente culpable por no haber previsto esto, que su padre podría hacerlo llorar con apenas unas palabras; por no haber recordado cómo Castiel pareciera ahogarse cuando un ataque lo golpea. Le había explicado a su familia lo que sucedía, que Castiel no estaba listo para enfrentar al mundo, y había notado que John había dejado lo que estaba haciendo para escucharlo. Por supuesto que usaría eso contra Castiel. Por supuesto.

La cochera está vacía. Dean está a punto de irse cuando ve a Castiel escaleras arriba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo. Dean no corre sino que camina lentamente para no empeorar el estado de su novio. Castiel está escuchando un viejo disco de vinilo de John, tratando de respirar con calma.

—¿Estás bien, Cas? —sus ojos están algo enrojecidos pero no se ven para nada tan aterrados como durante lo peor de un ataque, por lo que Dean se permite relajar un poco la tensión en sus hombros y se sienta junto a él—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu padre —Castiel sonríe y toma la mano de Dean—. Él se dio cuenta de que era demasiado para mí, cuando todos gritaban, y me trajo aquí. Dijo que había limpiado este lugar y ordenado todo, en caso de que yo necesitase algo de tiempo a solas.

Dean está tan sorprendido que no puede formar palabras. John Winchester no es amable. Con nadie, excepto con Mary, claro está. Pero eso es todo.

—Me dijo que leyó mucho acerca de ataques de pánico, por si acaso. Dijo que quitó las luces fuertes y que yo podría quedarme aquí hasta sentirme mejor. Fue a traerme un té.

—¿Mi papá? —Castiel suelta una risa por lo bajo y se deja envolver por los brazos de Dean—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Mi papá fue a traerte un té?

—Eso es lo que dijo —Castiel está muy cansado para seguir hablando y Dean lo deja descansar un momento, acariciando su cabello, besando suavemente su frente. Fiel a su palabra, John aparece unos segundos más tarde con una taza que huele a té de menta. Sacude la cabeza cuando Dean quiere agradecerle y tan solo le entrega la taza.

—¿Necesitan algo más, muchachos? —su voz es áspera, pero no agresiva como Dean suele oírla cuando su padre habla con quien sea, menos su madre.

—No, papá, estaremos bien. Nos quedaremos aquí un rato y luego nos iremos, probablemente —Dean no quiere obligar a Castiel a dormir en el sofá mientras él está en su antiguo dormitorio. Se irán conduciendo cuando la chispa del alcohol desaparezca.

—Le dije a Mary que ustedes se quedarán en el dormitorio verde. Es grande y tranquilo, y les pedí a todos que les dieran algo de espacio. Los veré en la mañana —John los deja allí, cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas. Dean no entiende qué sucede.

—Nos dio el cuarto verde, Cas —está aliviado porque no tendrá que conducir, solo tendrán que entrar sus bolsos a la casa. Su novio necesita una ducha y además algunos mimos para olvidar tanto estrés. Diablos, tras el susto y la carrera, Dean también lo necesita.

—¿Eso es malo? — Castiel aún se apoya contra él pero su respiración comienza a relajarse.

—No. Es el dormitorio que siempre le dan a los matrimonios —Dean lo besa suavemente y le sonríe—. Felicidades, bebé. Creo que mi padre te ama.


End file.
